bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Houseguests *AJ Burman *Alec Beall *Andrew Monaghan *Aneal Ramkissoon *Danielle Alexander *Emmett Blois *Gary Levy *Jillian MacLaughlin *Kat Yee *Liza Stinton *Peter Brown *Suzette Amaya *Talla Rejaei *Tom Plant *Topaz Brady Voting History Future appearances *'''Gary Levy''' and '''Jillian MacLaughlin''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Emmett Blois''' and '''Topaz Brady''' were also considered to return, but ultimately were not chosen. Season 2 Houseguests *Adel Elseri *Andrew Gordon *Anick Gervais *Arlie Shaban *Heather Decksheimer *Ika Wong *Jonathan "Jon" Pardy *Kenneth "Kenny" Brain *Kyle Shore *Neda Kalantar *Paul Jackson *Rachelle Diamond *Sabrina Abbate *Sarah Miller Voting History Future appearances *'''Jon Pardy''' and '''Neda Kalantar''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Andrew Gordon''' and '''Sabrina Abbate''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 3 Houseguests *Ashleigh Wood *Bobby Hlad *Brittnee Blair *Bruno Ielo *Godfrey Mangwiza *Graig Merritt *Johnny Colatruglio *Jordan Parhar *Kevin Martin *Naeha Sareen *Patricia "Risha" Denner *Pilar Nemer *Sarah Hanlon *Sindy Nguyen *Willow McDonald *Zach Oleynik Voting History Future appearances *'''Brittnee Blair''' and '''Zach Oleynik''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Godfrey Mangwiza''' and '''Naeha Sareen''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 4 Houseguests *Cassandra Shahinfar *Christine Kelsey *Dallas Cormier *Jared Kesler *Joel Lefevre *Kelsey Faith *Loveita Adams *Maddy Pavle *Mitchell "Mitch" Moffitt *Nick & Phil Paquette *Paige Distranski *Ramsey Aburaneh *Raul Manriquez *Sharry Ash Voting History Future appearances *'''Nick & Phil Paquette''' and '''Nikki Grahame''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Loveita Adams''' and '''Tim Dormer''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 5 Houseguests *Abi-Maria Gomes *Adam Klein *Caleb Reynolds *Carolyn Rivera *Jessica "Sugar" Kiper *Kelley Wentworth *Malcolm Freberg *Natalie Tenerelli *Ozzy Lusth *Russell Swan *Sash Lenahan *Semhar Tadesse *Shii Ann Huang *Tai Trang *Tasha Fox *Vytas Baskauskas Voting History Future appearances *'''Ozzy Lusth''', '''Shii Ann Huang''', and '''Tai Trang''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Jessica "Sugar" Kiper''' was also considered, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 6 Houseguests *Aras Baskauskas *Chrissy Hofbeck *Desiree "Desi" Williams *Jessica Johnston *Joe Anglim *Jonathan Penner *Laura Morrett *Matt Elrod *Rupert Boneham *Sandra Diaz-Twine *Shane Powers *Shirin Oskooi *Sierra Dawn Thomas *Spencer Bledsoe *Teresa Cooper *Tyson Apostol Voting History Future appearances *'''Sandra Diaz-Twine''' and '''Tyson Apostol''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Chrissy Hofbeck''' and '''Shane Powers''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 7 Houseguests *Albert Destrade *Alecia Holden *Chase Rice *Ciera Eastin *John Cochran *Katrina Radke *Kimmi Kappenberg *Michaela Bradshaw *Patrick Bolton *Reed Kelly *Sabrina Thompson *Sherri Biethman *Tina Wesson *Tom Westman *Woo Hwang *Zeke Smith Voting History Future appearances *'''John Cochran''' and '''Michaela Bradshaw''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where they finished in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Ciera Eastin''' and '''Patrick Bolton''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 8 Houseguests *Ashley Nolan *Cirie Fields *Drew Christy *Francesca Hogi *Hali Ford *Jeremy Collins *Kat Edorsson *Keith Nale *Ken Hoang *Marcus Lehman *Michele Fitzgerald *Mike Holloway *Peih-Gee Law *Ramona Gray *Russell Hantz *Tony Vlachos Voting History Future appearances *'''Cirie Fields''' returned as houseguest on ''Big Brother 9: All-Stars'', where she finished in ??? place. '''Francesca Hogi''', '''Ken Hoang''', and '''Mike Holloway''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 9: All-Stars Houseguests Producers selected 32 potential candidates from the first eight seasons to return, but narrowed it down to sixteen, which were then announced to the public as the cast for the very first returnee season. Voting History=